I Love You Too,
by Dhampir.Doll
Summary: Eddie and Mason!Lemons!


"_Mmmph- Mase, harder." I felt Mason's long, slender fingers dig into my hips harder as he thrust. My auburn bangs hung in my face as my whole body reacted to my lovers actions. He leaned down and bit my earlobe before whispering,_

"_I love you, Eddie."…….._

Maybe I was the only sixteen year old male at St. Vladimir's academy that could say he was gay out loud but I was not the only gay one that's for sure. It took me a few months to figure that little piece of info out but I did. See, turns out my best friend and secret crush Mason Ashford is just as fruity as I am. My attraction to him started a few months ago, I was looking his way and all of sudden I realized how beautiful he really was. Weird, yes but I don't regret it. Lying in this gorgeous young man's arms is somewhere I would not be if I had not realized that very day that I was attracted to him. Speaking of lying in his arms tonight was our first time and good god it was great. After that one faithful day I confronted him, I am a dhampir wasting time is something we do not do, and that confrontation ended with him shoving his tongue down my throat. We started going on dates secretly and holding hands when no one was watching, eventually- actually about a month later- Mason broke down and did not care who knew. We got shit but I love him and looking back now it was all worth it. Today was our three month anniversary and I decided I did not want a gift from him, I just wanted him. So, at around seven he was walking out of the dorm bathroom with only his boxers on, we did not go to dinner or get each other gifts, we mutually decided we wanted to get our first time over with before one or both of us lost our confidences. He and I had been over every detail before we even got the nerve to set the date, whenever we got into heavy petting or sucking each other off that subject was always pillow talk. He would be on top; he never wanted to do it "doggy style" because he loved watching my face when I came, no condoms because latex felt gross, and a few other things. Our first time was uncomfortable and quite painful for me but he made up for it with our second, third, and fourth time. The fourth was the most memorable, when he was finishing he told me he loved me……

~flashback~

"_Ready to go again baby?" Mason raised his eye brows at me. I groaned as his hand lightly stroked my engorged cock and nodded. This was our fourth time tonight! He's a horn dog. He rolled over so he was leaning over me, his red fringe hanging in front of his gorgeous blue eyes. Our lips moved towards one another until they met in the middle, he kissed me with ferocity I did not know he had while his hands splayed themselves out on either side of my head and mine were busy grabbing his ass. My hips rose from the bed and our cocks lightly rubbed together, I needed more, more of him, and I needed his cock filling me. He got the message and rose on his knees, raking his hands down my body and spreading my legs. Leaning down he lightly kissed my thigh and then drug his tongue across the base of my cock making my gulp for air. When his tongue finally its destination I was writhing and curling my toes in pleasure. He had two fingers inside me pushing and scissoring slightly and his tongue was licking and sucking around his fingers. God it felt good but I wanted him, now so I jerked his hair, he looked up from his task with lusty eyes, reached for the lube he had earlier coated his fingers in and slather his cock then my tight hole. He pushed in slowly until he was to the hilt, and then pulled back out. I let my knees unbend and he picked one leg up and laid it against his chest. I moaned at the change in position, his thrusts became erratic and unsteady so I wrapped my hand around my dripping cock and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts._

"_Mmmph- Mase, harder." I felt Mason's long, slender fingers dig into my hips harder as he thrust. My auburn bangs hung in my face as my whole body reacted to my lovers actions. He leaned down and bit my earlobe before whispering,_

"_I love you, Eddie." That set me off, I shot my hot seed all over my stomach just as he grunted my name and I felt his cum inside me. He collapsed on top of me and then rolled over so my head rested on his chest. Disregarding the sticky mess on my chest I kissed his wrist and whispered,_

"_I love you too, Mason."_

_A\N:REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW?_


End file.
